


An Unexpected Visit

by Wyrdafell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Delivery Service, First Kiss, Flowers, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Pranks, Unexpected Visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdafell/pseuds/Wyrdafell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester receives an unexpected visit from a handsome delivery boy, who's got a bouquet of flowers for him. What was meant as a prank turns out to be a life-changing experience for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone (￣▽￣)ノ  
> Yeah, unbelievable, I wrote something :o A few month ago, I downloaded this super awesome app, writing challenge, and I had to try it. If you don't have any ideas for a new story or want to try something new, you really need to try it! It's so awesome :)
> 
> I had to write about the following things:  
> 1) has a character who: receives an unexpected visit  
> 2) include a dialogue that begins with: What the hell are you wearing?  
> 3) add this word: fast  
> 4) include this element in the plot: a letter  
> 5) include this element in the plot: a bouquet of flowers (and this came up totally accidentally and I had to laugh so much when the app told me to add this after I wrote a whole page of this story... awesome!)  
> 6) add this word: cute  
> 7) add this word: angel (I had to skip a few suggestions for this, but I just could not see how I should add a cemetery as a place where things would happen and I guess an old clock would not have fitted either. But now: angel?! *g* perfect)  
> 8) include a dialog that begins with: I don’t want to leave  
> 9) include this element in the plot: a kiss  
> 10) include this word: a bedroom
> 
> Now I hope you'll have fun reading and enjoy my little story :) Unfortunately, this one is not beta-read. I still don't have someone who does it for me :(

_Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_.

The doorbell rang and Dean woke up abruptly from his nap.

He just came home from a really exhausting early shift and was happy he had nothing more to do, so everything he wanted was to sleep.

Of course there was an idiot who had to ring his fucking way too loud doorbell and wake him up. His pulse was at 180 immediately and he sat bolt upright in bed.

Who the fuck was it? He did not await any visits and if it’d be a goddamn sales representative who disturbed him he’d punch him right in the face.

Dean got up and scuffled to the door, wearing nothing but an old tee and boxer shorts, still annoyed and definitely not ready to face someone else. Does not matter who.

He opened his door and looked at another young man standing in front of him, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. His eyes were as fucking blue as the damn forget-me-nots, which were scattered in the bouquet with other blue, purple, and white flowers.

If it only were the eyes and the flowers that caught Dean’s attention. Much more weird was what the guy was actually wearing. Dean had to blink twice until he was sure he could trust his eyes.

He was in point of fact clad in a _French maid_ costume.

Dean could not believe what he saw and was so baffled, he did not say anything for seconds and totally forgot about having a bone to pick with his unbidden visitor.

Finally, he choked out, “What the  hell are you wearing?”

“A French maid costume”, the other one said in a deep gravelly voice, totally not fitting to his momentary appearance.

The answer was so damn straight and so extremely serious, Dean could not believe the guy actually said that. “A _what_?”

“A French maid costume”, he repeated.

“Uuh, erm, yeah, I see”, Dean stammered and trying to absolutely _not realise_ how short this goddamn costume was. “And why exactly are you wearing it?”

“Our company stands for fulfilling every men’s and women’s wish. The customer is king”, the man said as if it was the most natural thing to stand in front of someone clothed in a goddamn fucking French maid costume. “And”, he added, “the person who ordered the bouquet wanted the delivery man to wear a French maid costume.”

“Aha”, Dean stated, staring at the man’s chest. “What do you want?”, he asked fast, trying to distract himself from the other man’s body, which he was looking at completely unintentionally. Of course, completely unintentionally.

“I am Castiel from _Flower Power Kansas_ , delivering the flowers a special person who wants to remain secret ordered for you. He or she also added a letter.”

“Uhh, are you sure these are for _me_?”, Dean asked perplexed.

“If you are Dean Winchester, yes.”

“Well, yes, but this has to be a mistake ‘cause I don’t know anybody who’d send me flowers.”

The other man raised an eyebrow. “It seems like you actually have. Maybe you should open the letter?”

Dean reached for the little piece of paper which was nicely tucked between the flowers. He ripped it open and read the text, which was printed on deckle edged paper.

 

**_Dear Dean,_ **

_I hope you like the costume._

_I’d pay a hundreds of dollars only to see your face now._

_Revenge is sweet._

 

He knew it. He fucking _knew_ it. Sammy, this little piece of brotherly shit! He’d lynch him now if he could.

“Are you all right?”, the guy with the oh so blue angel-like eyes asked him. He must have realised Dean’s sudden change of his facial expression.

“I, uh, yeah. I am just well –”, Dean found himself stammering again, looking at the sorrowful face of the other one. He was kinda cute, he realised, with that expression on his face and the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

That was just the moment he noticed that Castiel was still standing in front of his door and that he should definitely take the bouquet out of his hands to let this poor guy go home so he could get rid of this costume. Which would be a pity. He looked so good wearing this – no, stop. He definitely should stop thinking about the delivery man being hot and that he was just about developing a kink for a French maid costume. _No, Dean, No_!

“You sure you’re fine? Do you want to sit down?”

“Yeah, it’s just – this is a really bad joke. I am truly sorry you became a victim of my brother’s stupid hoax”, Dean made a sweeping movement with his hands, kinda to underline his apology. “Do I have to pay for the bouquet, or something?”

“So these flowers are not from a secret lover of yours?”, the other man asked, ignoring Dean’s question.

“Jeez, no! Thanks god they’re not”, Dean huffed. “I would have been really sorrowful if somebody who wants to literally woo me with flowers sends a hot guy wearing a ridiculously sexy French maid costume to deliver them.”

Castiel stared at him in a mix of bafflement and surprise. That’s just when Dean realised he really spoke his thoughts out loud.

 _Shit_.

“I – uhm. Sorry, this... Didn’t mean to say that aloud. Just gimme the flowers and you can leave. You need money? Like twenty bucks? Or more? What does all of this cost, actually? Guess my brother did not pay you for this awful job, I mean –”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“– I am really sorry you got into this and I – wait _what_ did you just say?”

“I don’t want to leave”, the other man repeated.

“You – what, why?” Dean was so startled by the other man’s words he lost all of his eloquence and quick-wittedness.

“I think you look way too good for me to leave now and since you said the same about me, it’d really be a pity if you don’t want to invite me in”, Castiel said, slightly blushing, but with a self-confidence Dean did not think he would have.

Dean only stared in disbelief. Where was all of his command of words _right now_ , when he needed it? He cleared his throat, smirking.

“Well then, Castiel, _Cas_ , come on in.”

Castiel looked him into the eyes, like he needed encouragement and wanted to be sure Dean was being honest when he invited him in.

“Thank you, Dean”, he finally said and entered Dean’s flat, looking around. “Do you have a vase, maybe? Or something else where I can put the flowers? I don’t want them to dry out.”

“Well, uhm, I guess I don’t really have one... I – I’ve got a tall glass, does that count?”

“Yes, I guess so.”

Dean went over to the cupboard where he stored his glasses and looked for a tall one. “You know, I usually don’t get flowers, I am not the flower-loving-kind-of-guy... Ah, here it is.” He finally found the tall glass and turned around, realising Cas watched him suspiciously. No, he obviously _stared_ at him with his oh so blue eyes. The bluest blue to ever blue frikken eyes.

Extremely distracted he walked to the sink, filling the glass with water. When he turned around, Cas stood directly in front of him, only inches away. He hasn’t realised the other man got close and it baffled him; not knowing what to do, he could only stare into the other one’s face, into his eyes, oh fuck his eyes, and his ruffled hair, his lips, _shit_ , those lips were so kissable, slightly parted and so full.

Cas put the flowers into the glass and took it out of Dean’s hand, placing it carefully at the countertop, not breaking eye-contact with the slightly taller man.

“Cas”, Dean breathed, his heart was in his mouth, his pupils dilated. He could not move, he did not know what to do next, his brain was off.

“Yes”, the other man said softly and reached forward, laying his hand at Dean’s shoulder. Then he leaned in, letting his eyes fall shut and kissed the other man carefully.

And oh, it felt so incredibly good. Cas’ lips were soft and yet manly, so different from all the kisses he had experienced with girls. The stubble of his beard rubbed against his chin and it was nothing but sexy.

Dean kissed back almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Cas’ body and pulling him close, so they were chest to chest.

The other man groaned into the kiss and Dean used the opportunity to shove his tongue into Cas’ mouth, starting to explore it curiously. Cas tongue was hot and slick, making Dean feel all want-on and shaky, definitely urging for more.

“God, Cas”, Dean sighed, catching his breath and looking into the other man’s eyes. “This feels so good.”

“Guess we can make it feel even better.” Cas’ hand found its way under Dean’s tee, caressing the skin there.

“Yeah, what a perfect idea”, the taller man gasped, when he felt the cool fingers working up their way to his nipple, making him groan softly.

They fell into a kiss again, a slow and inquisitive kiss, but yet not less arousing than the first one. Dean led their way into his bedroom and they stumbled from wall to wall, fixated in kissing and starting to lose their clothes.

When Dean closed the bedroom door behind them, he grinned and shook his head, refraining from laughing. Cas frowned. “What is it?”

“I just don’t think this prank went according to my brother’s plan. And I’d pay a hundreds of dollars only to see his face now.”

Cas laughed, stepping closer to Dean and hugging him. “I hope you can take potluck with my face for now.”

“Oh, you can count on that.”

 

_– The End –_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: When Dean told Sam that his prank totally backfired, Sam only shrugged, refraining from laughing. Finally he got Dean out of his closet.
> 
> Yeah, I hope you had fun reading it ｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
